


at a resolve

by clarityace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Post-Chapter 698, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityace/pseuds/clarityace
Summary: When an ambush nearly killed his best friend, Naruto blamed himself. Of course, it was his fault. It was always his fault. And as Naruto came to terms with his own failures, his only resolve was to drift away. Post-698.





	1. Chapter One

_"SASUKE!"_

 

His voice tore painfully through his throat as his body darted forward, his arms quite reaching for something he couldn't see. Everything was clouded in smoke and all he could see were the flames dancing in the air, not so far yet not so near before him either. His feet slipped over sharp edged rocks but he dashed forward anyway, his knees on the verge of collapsing beneath him.

Another loud explosion was heard and Naruto was driven backward by the force, the impact scratching every inch of his exposed skin. But as soon as his body collided with the ground, he pushed forward, at the back of his mind knowing he could not be too late. He shouldn't be, or else.

The smoke cleared as soon as it came but all Naruto could hear was a deafening ringing sound. The explosion just blasted both his ears and both sides of his head throbbed against his failing consciousness. It affected his balance and he kept on falling over, both his good and prosthetic arm barely able to push him up every time his chest met the floor. His ankle and wrist were broken, shoulder dislocated, ears blasted, and mouth dripping with blood. None of it mattered, he had to push through.

When his feet almost slid off over the edge of what he didn't know was a cliff, Naruto knew he was late. He fell to his side and crawled over, peeking while his body trembled in both fury and terror.

"No, no, no," Naruto shook his head, his hands shaking and his vision suddenly spinning. _He couldn't have, he couldn't have fallen through that._

_That bastard! The bastard was too strong to just fall. No, no, he must have hidden somewhere. Or he was climbing now. Yes, he should be._

He got up and turned his back. Any time now, he would hear Sasuke climbing up, yelling at Naruto for failing to protect himself. _Anytime now._

Naruto had never felt so weak before. He was completely exhausted and he was out of chakra. They were caught in an ambush that was carefully planned - completely separate the two when their chakra levels were at the lowest. Sasuke had just joined him after their separation when it happened, an enemy bolted toward Naruto in what seemed like a suicide attack, carrying several explosive devices with him.

Naruto had seen the enemy coming at him but another one had him bound. He closed his eyes in anticipation for the impact but it never came.

Sasuke Uchiha's body just moved on its own, _again._

 

Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs in utter frustration when the bastard failed to show up. Tears welled up in his eyes as he paced restlessly. He wanted to climb down and look for him but he was too scared of what he might find.

Before he started to succumb to fatigue, Naruto started his way down the edge of the cliff. Had he enough reserved chakra, he would be at the bottom in no time. Had he enough reserved chakra, he would find Sasuke in no time. Had he enough chakra they wouldn't have been caught in an ambush in the first place.

Water. An almost endless stretch of water was all he could see when the wind blew and the fog momentarily cleared. Naruto let go.

As he fell into the water, he felt himself burn at the coldness like ice rubbing directly against his skin. He stiffened at the current but he struggled to the surface, air mixed with water filling his airway when he'd succeeded.

With the emptiness enveloping the surface, his eyes were quick to spot it. He was hesitant yet it was as if he was being pulled toward it - something floating, appearing and disappearing as the current moved rather violently.

Then as he grew nearer and it became clear - a black coat draped over a non-moving dark-haired figure,

 

Naruto felt his hopes sink.

 

* * *

 

"No, no, snap out of this," he lightly nudged his friend's head sideways with his knuckle, swearing under his breath that if his friend was fooling around, he would beat him to death and bring him back to life only to be _at him to death once again._

_What kind of friend pretends to be dead just for the fun of it?_

But even though Naruto wasn't a medic, he knew - this was something even the genius bastard he had for a friend could not fake. The water may have washed out most of the blood, but there was still too much of it, coming from his nose, mouth, and a wound just above his abdomen. The person he was accusing of fooling around was pale, and cold, and he wasn't breathing.

"Shit, Sasuke. Please, come on. Wake the fuck up," Naruto whispered as his fingers traveled up his friend's neck, feeling for a pulse. _Shit._ There was none.

Naruto placed his hand on top of the other against Sasuke's unmoving chest but his arms felt too weak. When he was taught how to do this, he didn't really take it all in, possibly in the hopes that he would never have to do it, ever.

Well, _here it fucking was,_ he had to. _And on his best friend._ Suddenly, it was raining on his face and it was such a chore to breathe.

Naruto pushed down hard and he felt no resistance. _One,_ he choked. He had to keep going. _Two, Three, Four..._ the first one was definitely the hardest.

He tilted his friend's head backward and he realized he had never seen him so helpless and vulnerable before. _Fuck this, he was technically dead._ Naruto lifted his chin and their lips joined.

 

_Never in his whole life had Naruto imagined that one day he would be breathing air into his rival's lungs just to keep him alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. That's what I live for. Anyway, it's just another idea that randomly came to me. Not yet so sure if I could or should continue, but I hope you enjoyed it so far!
> 
> Timeline: After 698, assuming Sasuke didn't leave Konoha. Rating is T for the language (just to be safe). No slash/sex/whatever.


	2. Chapter Two

_“Dobe.”_

 

How he’d managed to cover such distance at an unimaginable pace was beyond him. His chakra was still severely depleted. Along with his strength that was gradually returning, the pain that once numbed him started crawling under his skin too. _Tearing_ , _burning, stabbing,_ and _crushing_. He knew he was broken and scathed all over.

**“ _Kit, he is circling down the drain again, and you will too, if you don’t reach Konoha sooner.”_**

Kurama had been keeping Naruto in check. Chakra was no longer too much of a concern since he had the nine-tails in him; however, he had gone too long without food or sleep and he was overexerting himself. The beast also never imagined he would one day be keeping Naruto’s rival -- who was already slumped unconscious behind the blonde’s back barely breathing -- in check against possible death.

**“ _To think that he was already too strong,”_**

_“He saved my life, Kurama -- again.”_

**_“Yes. But he shouldn’t have. You had me.”_ **

_“I know,”_ Naruto gritted his teeth.

Kurama observed the raven-haired man on Naruto’s back. He weighed so much lighter than he appeared to be and it still surprised him, although he had always looked leaner and less brawny than Naruto. The tailed-beast, however, was very familiar of how incredibly strong the man was – being the only one who could stand his ground against Naruto.

_“Help me, Kurama. I can only keep track of Sasuke’s state although I’m trying to be more aware of the surroundings. I just can’t right now. Alert me of any presence we come across. I fear another ambush.”_

The realization that someone might know he and Sasuke were at their weakest, with the other almost knocking at death’s door, came like a punch through his gut. Although Naruto was sure that he could still put up a fight, his teammate needed immediate medical attention. Even at his current pace, Naruto feared it would be too late.

_Just fight, Sasuke. We’re almost there._

* * *

 

_Sasuke eyed the note he’d been handed and Naruto knew he was suspicious. He had his suspicions too, but he couldn’t risk it – if Konoha really received a threat, he and Sasuke should be heading back to the village immediately._

_“A threat?” Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief, while his teammate only nodded in return. “Why would they send a threat before an attack? Pretty stupid if you ask me.”_

_“I know. But it could be blackmail. Or, I don’t know. It really doesn’t seem logical at all, but we really won’t know for sure even if we sit around for a while, will we?” Naruto said, trying to sound convincing, more at an attempt to convince himself than to convince Sasuke._

_“No,” Sasuke sighed. “I just don’t think Kakashi would send for a note like this that’s so odd and vague.”_

_“But you do agree it looks so much like his handwriting, right? And that you can read it in his voice easily, as if he was saying it directly at you?” Naruto stood up from his seat and began pacing._

_Sasuke read the note again. The dobe was right. It was Kakashi’s handwriting and written exactly how he would have said it. He nodded. “Still, Naruto, where we are and what we’d done wasn’t exactly a secret. This whole village knows we’ve expended so much chakra and we shouldn’t really be out in the open any time soon.”_

_“I know, but you don’t think this village will be doing something against us, or sell us or something, after all that we’ve done for them, do you?” Naruto’s question was as sincere as he could put it._

_“No. Geez, Naruto. You’re just asking me one question after another,” Sasuke handed the note over to Naruto and placed his hands inside his pocket. He looked blankly at the ceiling, trying to think._

_“Sorry. I just… needed to know what you think and what you would do.” Naruto, on the other hand, stared at the floor._

_“I would decide to stay,” Sasuke said casually, but he felt Naruto freeze and stare at him, as if he’d never said anything as disappointing before. “But knowing you, no matter what I decide, you will be persistent. Either you will drag me out of here by force or you will leave without me, am I right?”_

_Naruto just shrugged._

_“Okay. We’re going then. We’re leaving in three hours,” Sasuke announced as he removed his hands from his pocket and began to remove his coat._

* * *

 

 

Naruto was aware when the sun began its descent thoroughly down the horizon. Although he could still see where he was going, it was proving more difficult to maintain such speed when he couldn’t see as far ahead as he used to. And the pouring rain wasn’t much of a help either. He was soaked and freezing, while his friend remained unmoving. Dread grew at the pit of his gut.

His eyes left the path when he felt a very slight movement against his back. Naruto reached for Sasuke’s hand and squeezed it, hoping for a response. _None._ But it was quickly followed by a coughing fit as the raven’s chest trembled against his back.

Naruto brushed the back of his hand against his own cheek before looking at it. _Blood._

“Sasuke,” Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke’s back and tapped him lightly. “Sasuke, are you awake?”

Sasuke let out a tired grunt. “Shit. Thank goodness, Sasuke, you’re awake. Damn it, we’re almost there but I need you to hold on a little longer for me, will you?” 

Another coughing fit met Naruto’s request and his own coat was now drenched with blood at the shoulder where Sasuke’s head rested.

“Hey, stay with me,” Naruto moved his shoulder lightly against Sasuke’s chin as his barely conscious friend drew shaky breaths, almost like he was about to choke.

 

He did not hesitate to stop when they reached a clearing. If his estimate was right, it would still take them about two hours to reach Konoha. It seemed so near but considering his teammate’s condition, they were still too far. He slowly moved Sasuke to the ground and laid his head on his lap.

“Cough it out,” he rubbed his friend’s chest, both at an attempt to wake him up and calm his breathing. Sasuke’s eyes opened a little and groaned. “Turn on your side,” Naruto supported his back and his head. Blood dripped from Sasuke’s mouth and his body was twitching a little. Naruto knew he had fever for quite a while now but when he wiped his bangs off his forehead, that was only time he realized he was _burning._

**_“Naruto, there’s nothing you can do. Just bring him back to your village as soon as you can, or else he’d really die,”_ **

“I am sorry, Sasuke. I don’t know what to do what else to do except take you back,” Naruto felt tears form in his eyes as they began to sting. The rain helped to hide it when they began falling freely down his face. He shook his head and let the locks fall over his eyes as he lifted Sasuke in a bridal fashion.

“Tch,” Sasuke managed to open one eye. The arms that supported him were shaking. When he looked at his teammate, he knew why. “Cryin’? ‘lready?” 

Naruto just shook his head. Sasuke knew it was the wrong time to poke at his friend’s vulnerability, but with so little time he could manage to stay conscious he couldn’t think of another lame manner to make Naruto lighten up a little.

“Drag me, once in Konoha; not like this. Looks pathetic,” Sasuke murmured, but he didn’t mean it. Naruto didn’t respond. Sasuke felt the tension in Naruto as he was being carried. The blonde’s arms were still shaking as he started to pick up his pace, his eyes intent ahead of him.

“Dobe.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto whispered. “I’d do whatever you want once we’re there. Just try not to… _sleep_ ,” Naruto shuddered at the word.

“Hn. Can’t,” Sasuke closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath.

“Sasuke, don’t.” Naruto shook him in his arms. “Hey,” he shook him again – nothing. “Hey!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, but Sasuke had already given into darkness where Naruto’s voice could no longer reach him.

 

**_“Kit, nothing. Nothing you could do. Just go as fast as you can.”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s been a bit slow-paced. I can promise more to happen in the next chapter. I just had to end it here. Feedback, both positive and negative, is appreciated! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. つづく


	3. Chapter Three

_"We will do whatever we can."_

The doors in the trauma room were shut before him and would've slammed on his face had he taken a step farther.

Time stood still as he raced towards Konoha, but the moment he stepped into the village everything happened very fast. They almost took him away but they figured Naruto could take him to the hospital faster than anyone else could. He did not waste any time. Right now, however, he was no longer needed.

"Naruto!" The blonde turned to see their pink-haired teammate running toward him. His heart sank. _What was he going to say to her?_ It would shatter her to know what happened.

"Sakura," he muttered under his breath, his voice quite caught in his throat. "I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_ ," he placed his hands on her arms. Her emerald eyes were filled with worry as she looked straight into his. His arms shook as he held her so he pulled back, breaking his gaze.

"Hey, I'm sure it was not your fault," she pulled him back softly, tugging his arm as Naruto began to turn his back. "Let me look at you, c'mon. You're a mess - "

"No, I'm fine. He needs you in there," Naruto stood his ground. "Please make sure he pulls through."

"They will call me if they need me. They're good enough and we've sent enough of the best we have - "

"Please, Sakura. They won't let me in. But you, they will let you- "

Sakura observed Naruto, whose skin was getting paler by the second. His eyes were restless and only managed to look at her fleetingly.

"Okay, I promise I will go in there as soon as I make sure you're okay - "

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Naruto's eyelids drooped and his knees gave way. She knelt just in time to catch him from falling to his side.

"Sakura, how is he?" Shizune was walking down the hallway.

"His chakra is okay but his system was in a fight-flight state for a long time," Sakura replied. "His body needs to shut down for a while, but he'll recover pretty quickly."

"We'll look after him," Shizune said, pulling Naruto toward herself. "Go inside, the situation is more delicate than they expected."

Sakura looked at the door to the trauma room and nodded.

* * *

"We've done our best to keep the bleeding to minimal. It's his temperature that's worrying us right now," the chief medic beside Sakura explained.

"I was informed his heart failed once," Sakura stated.

" _Twice_. Once the first time Naruto saw him, he barely brought him back," the medic made an incision at his side and inserted a tube to drain fluid from his lungs. "The second time - he crashed right after we wheeled him in."

 _Sakura paled_. She was confident earlier that the situation wasn't as grave as they made it sound like. His teammates were the most powerful ninjas in the first place and together they were invincible. But seeing Naruto's reaction and the situation Sasuke was in, she realized she was wrong. _What could have happened?_

She concentrated on keeping him stable. His pulse was weak but it kept a steady rhythm. They placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He was breathing on his own, _that was good_. Like the medic said, as long as they made sure he didn't bleed out, the temperature was the only trouble they currently had. They would worry about everything else later.

Sasuke was burning up and Sakura feared an infection. Before she could think of what to do, his body began seizing violently.

"Have you checked for head injuries?" Sakura asked as her hands glowed green.

"A CT scan is pending but we can't take him there unless he'd remained stable for quite a while. He's like a time bomb, his vitals take unpredictable spikes," the chief medic explained.

"I see," Sakura released the glow as Sasuke's body relaxed. "I can sense increased pressure around this area," she said, indicating the area from his neck up. "I'm going to check his head. I need to open him up."

"Now?"

"Yes."

* * *

"So I really was too late, wasn't I?" Naruto asked, his eyes avoiding her. He gripped the sheet over his lap tightly, his face grimacing. Sakura knew it wasn't the physical pain that was gripping him. It was something else.

Light coming from the setting sun seeped through the window, giving the room a dim orange glow. It seemed almost calming and comforting, except the presence before her filled the hospital room with tension. Sakura sighed.

"No. You arrived just in time, Naruto. If you took even just a little while later, he might not have made it. But right now he's already stable," Sakura tried to sound convincing, and knew she was failing at it.

She was telling the truth, however. If Sasuke was with somebody else when it happened, if he was with someone not as quick, someone not having as enough stamina as Naruto had, he wouldn't have made it to their care in time. She was sure their blonde teammate gave everything he had, nothing short of it. After all, he did chase after him for more than two years, _didn't he_? There was nothing he wouldn't have done.

"But you said he wouldn't wake up," Naruto mumbled.

"Not _yet_ ," Sakura corrected him. "The swelling in his brain is still at its peak. We have to wait for it to go down. It might take a while..."

"The head injury, I didn't even have enough common sense to check for it." Naruto was looking for a way to blame himself. Sakura frowned.

"The bleeding was internal, Naruto. The lesion was small; it was the blood that accumulated that increased the problem - "

"So I really was too late then," Naruto snapped.

Sakura sighed. She could go on and on about how Naruto saved Sasuke and did everything he could, but she knew as long as their teammate wasn't out of danger, there was nothing that could convince him.

"Can I see him? Kakashi will be seeing him today, right?"

"Soon, Naruto. They're still monitoring him. Give them a couple of hours, then we can go together," Sakura gave him a reassuring smile. "While we wait, you can rest."

She was about to stand from her seat when she hesitated. She wasn't sure where she was supposed to go to. There wasn't anything she had to do anyway since her shift was over. She didn't want to see Sasuke just yet. Seeing him in that state pained her despite spending hours tending to him in surgery. She sat back again.

"Hinata's been asking about you. Do you want me to call her?" she asked Naruto.

She knew they went out on their first date two months ago and that it went well. It wasn't followed up by a second date yet as far as she'd heard, and she wasn't sure how it would go from there. But every time the rookies went out together randomly with both Naruto and Hinata around, the two spent most of the time being near to each other. She figured it was only a matter of time.

As expected, Naruto's features relaxed at the mention of her name, even just lightly. "I want to know how she's been doing, but I don't want to burden her with whatever that's troubling me right now."

"I understand," Sakura knew bringing in Hinata would help Naruto relax a little, so she persisted in thinking of another way. "You can meet her at the lobby if you don't want her to stay too long," she suggested.

Naruto was generally well, other than the bruises covering his entire body. e no longer showed other signs of injury. The Kyuubi was mending him really fast. He didn't even need even the most customary or trivial medical interventions. Painkillers and any other medication were also unnecessary. They just kept him in his room to make sure he recovered from the fatigue and dehydration, but other than that there was no need to keep him in the hospital, as if Naruto would let them anyway. As soon as the paperwork was done, they would release him.

"I think that's a good idea," a soft smiled tugged at the corner of Naruto's lips. However, it faded in an instant. "If something happens to him, Sakura," he said, inhaling deeply.

"I won't let that happen," Sakura said, standing up and grabbing Naruto by the arm. She pulled him out of the bed, heading straight outside the door and to the lobby.

* * *

"How is he?" Kakashi stayed by the door of the ICU while watching the medic check on his former student.

"Vitals are stable, but the increase in intracranial pressure still places him in a critical condition," the medic replied.

"Under whose care is he?" the Hokage asked.

"Haruno Sakura. She took over his case," the medic responded.

"Hm, of course. In your expert opinion, how will he fare?"

"He is in a deep coma, Hokage-sama. And although his injuries have been mended, his system is extremely weak at this point. If the inflammation doesn't stop and his fever doesn't go down - " the medic hesitated. "We're just trying to avoid organ failure or sepsis at this point."

Kakashi let out a deep breath. What happened was beyond imaginable. The war had ended, and the biggest threats eliminated. For this to happen, sneaking like a thief in the night, coming out of nowhere - maybe that was what caught them off guard.

"Tell Sakura I will be back to check on him, _on them_ actually, tomorrow," he began to turn his back to exit the room. "Not as the Hokage but as their teammate. I will check on Naruto."

"I will. Uzumaki Naruto is no longer in his room. He will be released tonight, at both Sakura's and Naruto's request," the medic added.

"Tonight already? He can delay the mission's report to me until he has rested," he asked.

"He has fully recovered, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi shrugged. "As long as Sakura had him cleared, I guess he can go. I'm pretty sure he'll be here tomorrow anyway. If there are any developments, please send word to me as soon as you can."

And with that, the Sixth Hokage left.

* * *

Naruto's eyes were focused on the monitors that lit almost rhythmically beside him. A surgical mask was placed over his mouth. The beeping and whirring noises flooded his ears. It was almost overwhelming. Under the thick layer of sheets that covered him, Sasuke was barely noticeable. His arms and face were littered with tubes which Naruto had no idea what were for.

It was unbelievable - thinking how they came from the same mission together. His friend's state was too different from his.

It took him a while before he moved from the doorway toward his bedside. He didn't know how long it took him to move, staying by the entrance and just staring at the figure that lay motionless on the bed. Sakura led him to the ICU right after they'd talked with Hinata, but the pink-haired medic quickly left Naruto in the room after she'd checked Sasuke's chart. She said she would see to it that no other visitors were allowed to enter tonight then she left, not saying anything else. It had been a while and she hadn't come back. Naruto waited impatiently for her. He needed someone to divert his attention from the dreaded noises of the machines around him to something else.

As if hearing his struggle, he heard the door open. "Hinata also asked about Sasuke, said everyone else was worried about him. I told her the truth," Sakura said, walking toward where Naruto sat.

She touched his shoulders lightly from behind before she placed a mask over her face and buttoned her coat. She slowly moved toward Sasuke and routinely checked the monitors, the IV, and his endotracheal tube, before checking his pupils. There was barely any change in his temperature and the intracranial pressure, but his vitals were improving. Sakura took hope in that.

It took her a while before she realized Naruto didn't respond to her.

"When he gets transferred out of intensive care, then you can stay to look after him with me," Sakura spoke softly. "Tonight, however…"

"I know," Naruto shrugged. "I will be at my apartment tonight and I'll visit first thing in the morning after I report to Kakashi-sensei."

To Sakura's surprise, Naruto stood up, starting to leave.

"Wait, I wasn't asking you to leave now, you can still stay a few hours - "

"It's okay." Sakura thought he heard Naruto's voice crack. "What's the point anyway? I tried talking to him a while ago. _Nothing._ I don't think I should be here."

"But-" Sakura hesitated, "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

With his back still turned against her, he merely raised his hand to wave goodbye to her before he opened the door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't really going to be plot-driven. I also think this will be slow-paced. It's like my go-to fic whenever I'm stuck with my other two fics (which are both heavily driven by complex plots, ugh. It gets draining, y'know.) So yeah, this is my feels/angst fic.
> 
> Pairings? Not really gonna concentrate on that but this is canon-compliant, so far. Not gonna promise heavy action scenes, plot twists, suspense, or romance, lol. Just feels and angst, I guess.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the reviews! Very appreciated, I'll update as soon as I can… But until then, じゃあね!


	4. Chapter Four

The Nara prodigy watched as the son of the Fourth Hokage effortlessly aimed dozens of shuriken at a log, forming a perfect vertical line. Judging by the expression on his face, it would seem he was merely rather pissed that the result was flawless. But Shikamaru knew it was something entirely different. He continued to look on.

How Naruto managed to remain oblivious to his presence was beyond him. Shikamaru cleared his throat.

Naruto turned to his direction in an instant but his features were relaxed. As his eyes locked with Shikamaru's, he sighed.

"Enemies normally don't clear their throats when sneaking in for an attack," Shikamaru stated, jumping from the tree branch.

"But you are not an enemy," Naruto casually replied, his eyes staring at the ground and one hand playing with a kunai. "So I am lucky."

Shikamaru just shrugged. He reached for his own shuriken as he walked toward Naruto. "Do you want me to tell you what area you should train on?"

The blonde considered it for a moment. "Hmm, you and Kakashi have been talking about me, haven't you?" he asked quite playfully, smiling softly. 

"Sort of," Shikamau replied as he hurled his own shuriken below the line Naruto had made earlier. It also aligned wih the rest of Naruto's shuriken perfectly. "He's too eager to pass the hat to you. Said he was never cut for that kind of work."

"He never wanted it," Naruto chuckled. "But no, I don't want to start with the training yet, Shikamaru. Like I told him three months earlier, there's still some things I feel like I need to sort out."

Naruto took a deep breath and lowered himself down to seat cross-legged on the grass. Shikamaru proceeded to do the same.

"Okay, I respect that. But I would like to give you a clue. Your skill in the battlefield is Hokage-level, and that's the humblest way we can state it," Shikamaru said. "All you need is to know how the system works, political and economical."

"I know," Naruto whispered. "But I don't think I am ready yet. I promise to give everything I have in the training once I've started, and you know I keep my word." 

"Yeah, I believe you. Then what brings you out here then, training when it's almost midnight?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hm. Can't sleep, that's all," Naruto said casually, though a look of defeat at convincing his friend quickly spread across his face. "I don't know really."

"I'm not indifferent, Naruto. I know why you're here," Shikamaru smirked, shaking his head.

Naruto eyed him. "Yeah. I'm not stupid either, Shikamaru. I know why you're here too."

"Okay, but no one sent me. I just happened to pass by," said Shikamaru.

"Pass by? This training ground in the middle of the forest? Hm." Naruto faced Shikamaru, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Fine." Shikamaru waved his hand, as if to swat Naruto off his face. "I looked for you. I heard what happened."

Naruto pulled back and heaved a sigh. His hand gripped the grass around him tightly.

Shikamaru observed him and let silence linger for a while before speaking. "Remember when we were still genins? When we were sent as a team to go after Sasuke?"

Naruto gaped at him. Shikamaru knew the blonde clearly remembered.

" _I failed all of you_ ," Shikamaru blatantly stated.

Naruto stared at him; a surprised look was on his face. "No, you didn't -- "

"Choji and Neji almost died," Shikamaru said, cutting him off. "If the sand ninja did not arrive, I'd have led Kiba and Rock Lee straight to their deaths as well."

Shikamaru stopped before continuing, "And then you. Had your fight against Sasuke turned out any different... I can't imagine what would have happened." Shikamaru shook his head. "It felt like it was all on me."

Naruto looked at him as he listened carefully. "We all know it wasn't your fault. I'd have chosen you as my team leader always if I could, even after that mission." He smiled.

Shikamaru smiled back. "Naruto, what I am saying is -- "

"I know. But..." Naruto's voice trailed off.

"It wasn't you. It wasn't us. It was just the nature of the job we had to do," Shikamaru continued. "Our lives and the lives of our friends will always be on the line, and all we can do is fight while we can and protect each other to the extent we're capable of. The rest of what happens isn't in our hands."

Naruto brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin. "The Wave mission, and then Hinata, and then Neji, and then this, again... Sometimes I think..." Naruto stopped.

Shikamaru remained silent. He knew Naruto was still grieving over Neji's death and could be the reason why he didn't really have the courage to continue dating Hinata just yet. Although Naruto didn't exactly blame himself, he knew it still weighed him down.

"Sometimes I think... everybody is safer when they don't have to be there to protect me," Naruto continued.

Shikamaru did not respond and his gaze fell to the ground. He understood how Naruto felt. He might not have experienced it himself, but he could empathize. Sure they both have seen friends fall before them during battle.

 _But to see them throw themselves in front of you to die just to save you? Twice, thrice?_  

Shikamaru could only imagine.

"I don't mean to keep you up this late, Shikamaru. I also didn't mean to worry you. I'm just... trying to keep my mind off things too," Naruto began to stand up. "If it helps, I'll be heading toward my apartment and promise not to leave 'til sunrise whether or not I can sleep." He smiled at Shikamaru as he reached out his hand to help his friend straighten up.

"Hm, okay," Shikamaru got up and placed one hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with how you feel, but never keep it all in. I just wanted to let you know you can always talk to me about it."

"Heh, thank you, Shikamaru." Naruto's smile grew wider. "If you're not too busy, can you drop by here every now and then? I'll be here most of the time. I can use some... talk."

"Sure, Naruto," Shikamaru said, as he turned his back against Naruto and started walking away from the training ground.

Naruto soon picked up his pace to catch up with him.

  

* * *

 

"Your fever has gone down a bit," Sakura muttered under the surgical mask, as she adjusted the drip in Sasuke's IV. "It's not as much as I'd hoped for but it's still a good sign."  

Sakura knew she wouldn't be getting any response soon but she had convinced herself that Sasuke could hear him and was just too weak to come to full awareness. Sakura looked around and pulled one chair nearer Sasuke's bed. She let her shoulders sag before she tiredly sat down. She took his hand and rested her head on it.

"I wasn't able to sleep last night," she whispered, still holding her teammate's hand as she leaned on it. She watched the monitors beside them blink. "I'm sure Naruto couldn't, too." 

She spoke too softly that her voice was drowned by a machine whirring every time air was forced into her friend's lungs. She almost cringed each time.

"I know it has only been barely a day since you were brought here, but Naruto said you were mostly out cold, even way before you arrived," Sakura continued. "At this point there's nothing else we can do but to wait. It's all up to you now."

Her gaze fell upon his face. He looked so peaceful and calm. Not a trace of pain or discomfort could be discerned. Sakura rarely saw him that way. He was also incredibly pale. It had been a long time since she saw him this close. Sasuke was still as beautiful as she could remember, but now his features were way stronger and more defined than they used to be, somehow reflecting his strength and maturity, amongst everything he'd had to go through those years he was away from the village.

"You should come around soon; I'm so eager to have you transferred out of intensive care. I tried my best not to look worried around Naruto, but behind his mask, I knew he knew I was hiding as well," Sakura said, as though Sasuke was listening. 

"His body tensed up every now and then and other times I saw him wince. I don't think he even noticed it," Sakura sighed. "Ino told me I was almost doing the same thing though, a while ago. Said I was tense and that I didn't even notice it."

"I really should have talked to Naruto about what happened. Maybe it could've helped him let loose." Sakura frowned. "If you're out of intensive care, he won't have to be left out. He can stay with us and we can all look after each other."

Sakura wanted to touch Sasuke's face. Maybe it would wake him up. But she stopped herself. He would not be comfortable had he been awake. She would respect the personal space Sasuke would want to reserve for himself. Her hands remained on his hand and she laid her head down on the bed.

"I'm really worried, for you... and for Naruto. Not really sure why..." Sakura said, her voice trailing off.

 

As her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep, Sasuke moved his hand. 

* * *

 

"The mission was a complete success," Kakashi lowered the report to his desk and looked at Naruto, whose eyes were on the floor. The blonde lazily nodded.

"Here's the other report," Naruto said, stepping forward to hand Kakashi another sheet of paper.

"Another report?" the Sixth Hokage asked.

"For the incident," Naruto said, his eyes completely avoiding Kakashi.

"I appreciate this, Naruto. Thank you," Kakashi responded sincerely. "The Land of Lightning completely took responsibility and has the offenders -- rogue ninjas that had long deflected from their nation -- in their custody. It was plainly an attempt to incapacitate you and Sasuke while they had a chance. Nothing more to it."

Naruto merely nodded. 

"It was an ambush, Naruto," Kakashi stated as he read the words _'Request for temporary suspension'_ from Naruto's report. "It was nothing we'd prepared for -- "

"It wasn't just an ambush, it was a trap and I clearly led both of us into it," Naruto snapped, his gaze finally meeting Kakashi's "I could have done better."

"I saw the note. It looked like my handwriting. It was worded exactly like I would have said it if Konoha really was in danger. There wasn't anything suspicious about it -- "

"He was suspicious about it and I didn't listen," Naruto said. "Now thinking about it, we had all the reason to doubt that letter. I was just too stupid -- "

"Naruto!" Kakashi raised his voice. 

Naruto stopped and his hands closed tightly into fists at his side. He didn't mean to let it out on Kakashi. He told himself he wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him in front of his teacher. It wasn't Kakashi's fault and it wasn't his fault either.

 _It wasn't my fault either_ , he repeated to himself.

"I'm sorry I was unable to check on you yesterday. I went there this morning and was expecting you'd be there too," Kakashi apologized sincerely, his features softening at Naruto. "How are you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just exhausted and I'm okay. But Sasuke's not -- "

"I know how Sasuke is. I am asking about you," Kakashi said. "How are you after what happened, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him with hesitation and sighed. "I'm fine. Just worried and restless, I guess. I don't know," he winced. 

Naruto was tempted to say something more but figured he shouldn't. _Maybe not yet_. He was tempted to tell his teacher that he couldn't close his eyes for a long time or else the flashbacks of what happened would play before him. 

_And it was all too vivid. Even the sounds and the noise that accompanied it seemed all too real._

So that every time he closed his eyes, he relived it. He relived the Wave mission, Pein and Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke _... Sasuke losing his pulse, Sasuke coughing out blood_ \--

"Naruto." Kakashi's voice pulled him back to reality. "Please do your best to rest. _Really_ rest."

Naruto stared at him, as if trying to figure out what Kakashi was telling him, before nodding. He knew his teacher was sincerely also worried about him.

Before Naruto could turn to leave the office, someone knocked and Kakashi called for the person to enter. It was Ino.

"Hokage-sama, word for you," she said as she closed the door behind her.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

 

_"It's Sasuke."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah it’s becoming clear that, like in ‘canon’, Naruto also likes Hinata here and Sakura also still likes Sasuke. But this won’t necessarily be NaruHina or SasuSaku. Just hints, I guess, because this is canon-compliant after all
> 
> Kinda worried about Naruto becoming out of character because we all know he’s not normally like this. Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think, both the good and the bad. I appreciate any feedback. Thank you! Until then, じゃあね


	5. Chapter Five

Naruto seemed to have lost track of time as he dragged his feet across the hallway, numerous footsteps echoing around him. He felt so lost in space as if his mind was swimming around blankly, despite being definitely aware of where he was and where they were going.

_What time was it again?_

Walking ahead of him were Kakashi and Ino who were previously striding; Naruto knew he'd slowed them down. Sensing how the both of them stopped to wait for him to catch up, Naruto looked up.

"It's okay, you don't have to wait for me," Naruto said. "You can go ahead."

"Hmm," Kakashi chose to remain. "I was thinking it will be better if we all enter at the same time?"

Ino nodded. Naruto considered it for a moment before walking. Once he'd caught up with his teacher, the blonde spoke once again.

"Eh, you should go ahead. Several people visiting at once may not be good for him because he just woke up," Naruto said, silently hoping Kakashi would find him reasonable.

Kakashi eyed him before nodding. "Okay, what you say so."

Kakashi proceeded to walk and once again Naruto was falling behind. The blonde placed both hands into his pockets and walked even more slowly. He slumped onto a couch in the lobby just outside intensive care, as Kakashi peeked inside the glass doors.

"Are you sure you're not coming in with me yet?" Kakashi asked Naruto. Ino watched them concerningly. Naruto nodded before smiling at Kakashi.

Kakashi pushed the door into intensive care and soon found himself entering Sasuke's room, with Ino following closely behind. A smile from his pink-haired student greeted him cheerfully.

"Sensei!" she said, standing up and walking toward where Kakashi stood, pulling a chair behind her to offer her former teacher.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said, before turning to his student on the bed. "Sasuke."

The bed had been inclined slightly, and a sheet covered his student all the way up to his neck. Thick bandages were heavily wrapped around his forehead and the breathing tube was still in place. Kakashi glanced at the monitors beside the bed and he knew the vitals displayed were a lot better than it had been yesterday. Sasuke's eyed fluttered open and he looked at Kakashi with half-lidded eyes.

"He's awake. Tired, but conscious enough to answer by moving his head or his hands," Sakura said, as she fixed the cap on Sasuke's head. "He woke up way earlier than I had expected, given he was in a deep coma."

Kakashi heard a very soft grunt from Sasuke.

"He still needs it?" Kakashi asked, pertaining to the tube attached to the ventilator.

"Yeah, I guess. He hasn't stabilized as well as I'd want to, so I'd rather have it in for a while," Sakura answered. "He tried fighting it off but I was able to talk him out of it."

Sakura walked toward Kakashi and lowered her voice so Sasuke couldn't hear.

"He might need another surgery, but we haven't decided yet. It's too delicate. But we're keeping a really close watch," she told him.

Sakura turned to Ino. "Thank you for bringing Kakashi here, Ino; that was fast." Ino shook her head lightly to tell her it was nothing. "Did you see Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Ino glanced at Kakashi for a moment before answering, "Yes, he said he'll be here."

Sakura's face lightened up. "That's great."

Ino felt a sudden urge to return to the lobby, "I need to go outside for a while."

Sakura nodded to her and watched her leave, before turning to Sasuke, "Naruto will be here in a while."

Unable to speak, Sasuke only looked at her. Kakashi noted the raven still looked incredibly weak. He took a seat beside him.

"Naruto submitted the report on the mission earlier," Kakashi told Sasuke. "It was a success."

The raven barely moved but Kakashi felt the younger man acknowledged what he said, so he continued.

"And then he submitted another report about what happened after - the ambush," Kakashi said. "We've taken care of everything and the culprits have been caught. Team Seven will be staying in the village for a while."

Again, he felt the raven acknowledge by the look of his eyes. Kakashi heard Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Sakura said. "We need it. They both need it - this time off, and not just for physical recovery." Sakura glanced outside the window, her thoughts drifting toward Naruto.

"I understand," Kakashi gestured to her toward the other end of the room. He stood up and Sakura followed.

"Neji's death took a toll on him," Kakashi told her.

Sakura frowned. "I know. I don't think Naruto even realizes it. But we... Well, we can read him well by now."

They let silence linger for a short while before Sakura spoke again. "I'm guessing he hasn't said anything about the Hokage training yet."

"No," Kakashi sighed. "Especially not now. I guess he needs a break. You all do."

Sakura kept silent.

"And you, Sakura? How are you?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura looked up at him and saw nothing but concern and sincerity in her teacher's eyes.

"Fine," she sighed exasperatedly.

When Sakura refused to say more, Kakashi continued.

"You're always the one looking after the both of them. You also need to look after yourself," Kakashi said. "Don't worry about them too much, they may have started as idiots but they've both grown to become the strongest ninjas to have ever lived."

Sakura chuckled and Kakashi laughed softly with her too. "Ino's been helping me. She's been looking after me. I'm so glad to have a friend like her. I'm fine, don't worry about me, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "You'll always have friends looking after you, Sakura. You have Naruto, Ino, Sai, Tsunade, me..."

Sakura giggled. "I know, thank you."

"And by the time Sasuke's recovered and well enough, I'm pretty sure he'll be looking after you too."

* * *

"Hey," Ino said he sat beside Naruto in the lobby.

"Oh, Ino," Naruto said, smiling at her.

"You okay?" Ino asked. Naruto just nodded.

Ino inhaled heavily before smiling to herself as she leaned to rest her back.

"Seeing the previous Hokages reanimated was a highlight to our team during the war," she said randomly, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Shika, Choji, and I were so amused by how much the First Hokage reminded us of you."

Naruto looked at her, surprised. His expression seemed to have cheered up a bit.

"The First? Not the Fourth?" he asked.

"The Yellow Flash did look like an older you, he was your father after all, but sometimes he acted nothing like you," Ino giggled. "The First seemed a bit like... a knucklehead. A really strong one."

Naruto scratched his head, laughing softly as his frame relaxed. He leaned back just like Ino. "Hashirama... the God of Shinobi."

"It seems like you were cut out to become Hokage after all," Ino sighed, before looking at Naruto from the corner of her eyes with a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Naruto felt surprised by the compliment and stared blankly at the wall before them. _I always wanted to be one, that was for sure._

Ino spoke again, "I'm glad you and Hinata are starting to pick things up together," she started. "She is a really kindhearted woman, and she has supported you from the very start."

"I know," Naruto responded. "I hope I'd realized it earlier."

"It's okay," Ino said. "You're both starting over well."

They both remained silent for a while. Ino considered what Shikamaru mentioned a while earlier.

_"The end of the war means everyone can finally start over - pick up all the broken pieces and put them back together. It's a new beginning."_

This young man sitting beside her had gone through so much, had lost so many, and dealt with a lot of broken pieces in his life. Finally, he had the chance to get his life together for once.

Before she could ask him how he was doing, he turned to her.

"I never got to ask you how you're doing after... what happened," Naruto told her. "I've asked Choji and Shikamaru, but never got the chance to check on you... How are you and your mom doing?"

The question surprised Ino. Being around Shikamaru and Choji a lot, who also lost their fathers in the war, had somehow lessened the pain. They dealt with it together like a team. If they hadn't, she couldn't imagine how unbearable it would have been.

Ino sighed. "Hmm, I thought losing Asuma was bad enough, like nothing else could make it worse... Then it happened." She looked at Naruto, "It was like losing two fathers at once."

Naruto didn't know what to say. Ino was thinking he didn't have to say anything-he clearly understood her pain.

"But I didn't have to bear it all alone. I had Shikamaru, Choji, and my mom with me. Then there's Sakura, Sai, and you..." Ino smiled.

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you," Ino nodded, "You became a symbol of hope, you pushed everyone forward in spite of everything that held us back."

For a moment Ino thought he saw Naruto smile, but that faded away just as quickly as it had come. His blue eyes were downcast on the floor.

"When you're not alone, when you're surrounded by the people who understand you, all the blame, the guilt, the pain, and the regrets... They become bearable," Ino continued, hoping Naruto would realize what she was trying to tell him. "They become something that brings you closer to other people, rather than something that pulls you away."

Naruto sighed. "You're starting to sound like Shikamaru."

They both laughed. "Sakura told me the same thing," she chuckled before turning to Naruto once again, the expression on her face more serious this time.

"You've found a friend in everyone, Naruto. You now have a family bigger than the entire village itself," Ino placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Whatever happens, do not shut yourself out, even as you begin your Hokage training."

Naruto looked at her. They'd known each other in the academy for as long as he could remember, but they'd never talked like this before. He never thought Ino would care so much, but it was clear now that she did.

"I'll keep that in mind," he told her. "Thank you, Ino."

"Eh," she beamed at him. "It's nothing, Seventh."

"I have to go," Kakashi announced so Sasuke would hear too. "But I will drop by frequently to check on the both of you."

"Thank you, sensei," Sakura got up to lead Kakashi out of the room. "Don't worry yourself too much, he's showing good signs. Recovery is a long way to go but he's already taking leaps."

"Hm," Kakashi smiled. "You're even more hardworking than Tsunade when she was both the Hokage and the chief medic."

"Oh, I try to be worthy of being her student," Sakura laughed.

Kakashi took one last glance at Sasuke who watched him as he exited the door.

As he approached the lobby, he heard Naruto and Ino talking to each other. They both seemed quite more cheerful than they were previously. To his surprise, Naruto was giving Ino advice on how to understand Sai better.

"People like Sai... Well, they won't always show you how they feel or they won't even be aware of their own feelings most of the time," Naruto said casually. "And I know it gets frustrating sometimes. But the wonderful thing is... When they do express themselves, they're always the most sincere people you'll ever meet."

What he said earned a soft giggle from Ino. "I thought so," she said. "But you two always fight!"

"He's too blunt! His words are always so mean to me. They're true... but too mean, y'know," Naruto retorted. "Teach him some courtesy, maybe he'll listen to you. Sakura never had the patience to guide him with those things. But I can't blame her. He'd called her ugly many times."

Ino was laughing when Kakashi stepped into the lobby.

"Hokage, you're leaving?" she asked, as she stood up to meet him.

"Yes, thank you again, Ino," he answered. "I might drop by again later this afternoon."

"Okay, sure," Ino said. "I guess it's your turn to go in, Naruto. They're both waiting for you."

It took a while before Naruto got to his feet. "I'll see you both then," he told them before he left.

* * *

When he entered, Sakura seemed to be talking to Sasuke softly. She only realized Naruto had arrived when he closed the door behind him.

"Naruto!" she almost leaped toward his direction. Naruto didn't know why, but she looked like she was glad to see him.

"Hey," he said, smiling, before he walked further into the room.

It wasn't until he saw Sasuke staring directly at him that he truly realized he was really awake already. Realizing the raven still relied on the ventilator, it was up to him to speak to him.

His mind fought against it however; he turned to Sakura. "So he really is awake," he only managed to say.

"Yeah, you can talk to him, but he can't really respond much. He'll understand you though," she said, as she turned her back on him to fix the window curtains on the opposite of the room, much to his dismay.

Before he could tell them about the update on the ambush, which Naruto figured Kakashi might have already mentioned, Sasuke winced in pain and almost kicked the sheets off. Naruto almost jumped back in surprise.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried as she returned to the bedside chair. "What is it?" Her eyes trailed to where his hand gripped his hospital gown. "Does it hurt there?" she asked.

Sasuke kept his eyes shut as he groaned in pain. Sakura took a syringe and a small bottle out of her pocket.

"I guess I can give you another dose now," Sakura said. "It's been a few hours."

"Is he okay?" Naruto asked, standing frozen as he watched her inject the content of the syringe into Sasuke's IV.

Sakura looked at him. "Yeah, don't worry, it's just the painkillers, might be wearing off," she assured him.

Sakura pulled the needle out and waited. She and Naruto watched for any reaction from Sasuke. After a while, the raven relaxed and his grip on the sheets eventually loosened. His eyes were still shut. Sakura slowly lowered the head of the bed down.

"It's going to make him sleepy though," Sakura sighed.

"Hmm," Naruto said.

When Sasuke did not open his eyes and his breathing slowed down, Naruto knew he already fell asleep.

"Sakura," he called. "You think he's going to sleep through most of the day?"

"I... don't know," she answered, her eyes fixed on the IV drip. "Most likely, he might."

"I'll look after him," Naruto blurted out, which earned a surprised look from Sakura. "You also need to rest."

"No, I'm fine -"

"When is Ino's next shift?" Naruto asked.

"Tonight, but -"

"Tell her I'll cover for both of you," Naruto insisted.

"But you just got back from a mission," Sakura told him.

"Yeah, but I was able to sleep in a proper bed last night, unlike you and Ino," he said, looking at her in the eye.

Judging by the expression on his face, Sakura knew arguing with him was hopeless.

"Okay," Sakura let out an exasperated breath. "We can ask them to bring an extra bed so you can sleep - "

"I can sleep on the couch, I can sleep anywhere," Naruto said, pulling the chair Sakura was sitting on and sat on it.

Sakura figured Naruto already had the agreement settled. He was doing this out of concern for her. The only way she could respond is -

"Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her. "Get enough rest, Sakura, because by the time teme's well I'm sure he's going to really wear you off by being the real pain in the ass he'd always been."

Sakura laughed, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You get some rest too, while you're here."

"Sure."

They nodded to each other before Sakura left the room.

* * *

Naruto still didn't have any idea what time it was. Hospital food was brought in twice, lunch and dinner, both of which remained untouched-Sasuke was totally knocked out and he wasn't hungry. The sun had long gone down. He guessed it was already late-maybe almost midnight.

All he did, besides checking on Sasuke way too often, was stare outside the window, count along the IV drip, and read the little white booklet on the table which discussed basic first aid, medical conditions, and medical treatments.

It made his head ache, but he managed to go through almost half of it, to his surprise. Time went too slow doing nothing, and yet he felt so tired.

His mind drifted to the folded paper he'd brought with him this morning, which remained in his pocket all day although he'd been meaning to go through it. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

This was given to him by Kakashi a few months back; it was the last time they formally talked about his Hokage training. He stared at it.

Two options - the first one was more favorable to Tsunade, when he asked for her advice.

 _To hold ambassador positions in between missions_. Its logic was very basic. Naruto didn't need too many missions, and he certainly didn't need more experiences on the battlefield. What he lacked heavily, however, was experience in political and economical areas. This was a great option to earn him these experiences.

The second option, on the other hand, had a very different ring to it. He did not question it the first time it was presented to him. But now the harder he thought about it, the more difficult it was to find the reason behind it. Maybe this was also why Tsunade favored the first one better.

Naruto stared at the second option blankly, feeling completely clueless. _Why?_ He wished he'd asked Kakashi how the second would help him in his Hokage training; now he could only guess.

* * *

_"He's down there! Someone, please help him!"_

_Sasuke found himself running through a ravine, following where the voice was heading to._

_"I don't know how long he'd been down there, but he was already unresponsive when we found him," the man leading the way told him._

_Sasuke quickened his pace. The man came to a full stop and they found themselves staring down a deep pit. The moonlight barely shone over it to reveal what was inside. Sasuke thought he could hear water rushing deep below._

_Someone grabbed him softly behind. He turned to see it was Sakura. He stepped back to let her go ahead._

_"A mask is covering his face," the man told them._

_Sasuke heard Sakura gasp. "No, no, it could be him, it could be him! Get him out of there!"_

_Sasuke could hear footsteps approaching behind him, but he went ahead to where Sakura was. Soon he found himself staring at a mangled figure lying down deep inside the pit. It was too dark for him to work out who it could be._

_Two things were sure, however-first, the uniform belonged to Konoha's Anbu, and second, the mangled figure before them had been fatally wounded._

_Then he heard Sai yell a name behind them -_

* * *

"NARUTO!"

The blonde stirred a bit. Sakura proceeded to part the curtains even further.

Naruto covered his eyes with his arm as the light blinded him, and turned so that he was lying facing down on the couch. He buried his head below the pillows.

"Naruto... wake up!" The young man felt someone shake him. He groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Sakura!" he jumped, realizing he fell too deep into sleep. "Crap, I'm so sorry! Did anything happen?"

His eyes scanned the room and landed on Sasuke, who was still sleeping.

"I overslept, I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay," Sakura told him. She scooted over to the counter, "Everything's fine, expect maybe for these," she said, pointing at the untouched plates of hospital food.

Naruto gave a her a defensive look. "He didn't wake up. Can't force him to eat when he's so knocked out, can I?"

"It's not that!" Sakura told him. "They delivered two sets of food for a reason, Naruto, and that is to make sure you eat right too."

They stared at each other for a moment before Naruto grunted. "I wasn't hungry."

"Wasn't hungry or just didn't like the food?"

"Wasn't hungry-"

"I bet you are now."

Naruto heard his stomach growl. He frowned at Sakura, who giggled at him.

"Yeah, I guess I can't deny that now," Naruto said as he stood up.

"I'm taking over this shift now, you can go," Sakura told him. "Thank you for watching over Sasuke tonight."

He only smiled at her. As another medic and a nurse entered the room, he knew he had to leave.

* * *

"Sensei!"

Kakashi almost dropped the pile of papers he was carrying as the door in his office violently flew open.

"Naruto?" he asked, surprised. "Barging at seven in the morning? Did anything happen? Is everything okay?"

Naruto was unable to answer as he seemed to be catching his breath.

"I heard you took over Sakura and Ino's shift yesterday," he continued. "Did something happen to Sasuke?"

"No," Naruto answered. "I just ran from there to here. Everything's fine. Sakura is with him now."

"Then... What brings you here?" Kakashi asked.

"I've decided," Naruto bluntly said.

Kakashi only stared at him, seemingly confused. "Decided? To what?"

"The second option, sensei," Naruto answered, stepping closer to Kakashi. He took one deep breath before continuing,

"I'm joining Anbu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I can't promise a heavy plot. This fic is just my angst outlet. XD
> 
> Also, I've always wanted to read a fic where Naruto joins Anbu after the war. Can't find one so I decided to explore this concept.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, even though it's incredibly sloooowly paced! Til the next!


End file.
